The invention relates to improvements in the known technique of locating a toilet bowl cleaner compound in a water tank associated with the bowl whereby the compound will be carried into the bowl along with the water from the tank during flushing of the toilet.
It is known that various problems are encountered with prior art systems. Basically, it has not been possible to adequately control the use of a cleaning compound whereby automatic bowl cleaning can be accomplished on an efficient basis. Some systems are characterized by too great an exposure of the compound to water whereby the compound dissipates at an undesirably fast rate. Where devices are provided for controlling the rate of dispersal of the compound on an efficient basis, the expense of such devices tends to be prohibitive, and timing the life of the bowl cleaner compound can be quite difficult.
Harper U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,807; Jacobs U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,306; Davis U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,014; and Moisa U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,020 provide examples of prior art teachings of the type referred to. Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,017 discloses an improved system whereby the compound is confined in containers along with stone or the like. This combination along with the container design provides for distinctly improved efficiency.